CC-1322
CC-1322, nicknamed "Trigg", was a veteran senior clone commander of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars and commanding officer of the highly acclaimed 30th Assault Battalion. A tough and resilient clone, Trigg fought valiantly in the Battle of Geonosis, thereby earning him his officer rank for the remainder of the war. He was hand picked by Training Sergeant Kal Skirata to train an experimental unit designed for specialized assaults and elite operations. The commander was given directive over a candidate special operations unit within the battalion, known as Havoc Company, under the leadership of Jedi Master Veru Darr and Padawan Jacius Kareel. He was one of the first one hundred clones to train in the ARC Program afterwards, overseen by Alpha-17. He graduated alongside CT-7567, known as "Rex", and the two would continue an ongoing rivalry to the end of the war. Other officers he would come to know well included Clone Commanders Bly, Bacara, Neyo, CC-6927 and CC-7878. Alpha nicknamed''' '''him "Trigg" upon his early graduation. Trigg's first real battle came shortly after his training, during the Invasion of Poluros and the subsequent Battle of Tyos. Trigg and the 30th Assault Legion worked alongside the 88th Reconnaissance Corp, their closest brothers in GAR, as well as the 501st Legion and 212th Attack Battalion throughout many of his early battles. Some of his missions included joint assignments with the Clone Commando Bravo Squad. He would also perform many special missions alongside Jaran and the two developed a bond of brotherhood. He came to rely heavily on his brothers in Foxpack, comprised of the most elite clone troopers in the battalion. The troopers he became inseparable from included CT-8880, CT-4678, CT-0423, and CT-8619. Halfway into the war, the team followed Jaran into battle with admiration and respect among each other, including the general himself. However, during the violent and bloody Invasion of Ilum, Jaran was captured by the Dark Jedi Oran Teithis. The ordeal affected Trigg and his men greatly. Trigg moved heaven and earth to rescue Jaran on Dromund Kaas , stopping Oran and Count Dooku with assistance from Republic forces. Trigg was then put on a leave of absence, along with his general, to recoup from his wounds sustained in the fighting. Within that time, Trigg was offered to join the Advanced Recon Commandos, but turned down the promotion in order to continue leading his men. The war only became harder, as Trigg and the 30th participated in the Battle of Ioltia, Invasion of Shili, and the Battle of Kuat. Following the startling news of the ARC Trooper Fives attempting an assassination on the Chancellor and the aftermath. Alpha-13's warning towards Trigg prompted the commander to investigate Rex's private assumptions and recollection of Fives' beliefs -- of chips being implanted within clone's brains -- and removed his own. With the war coming to a close, the 30th Assault Battalion was called to Dantooine to fight a sect of Separatists who had been cut off from the Confederacy forces in the Outer Rim. Trigg led his men under the supervision of Jaran in various search and destroy operations. Trigg was contacted by Chancellor Palpatine shortly before the close of the operation, under orders to execute the Order 66 directive. Jaran fled at Trigg's behest after a grueling fight, resulting in the later's arrest by his own men. Category:Clone troopers Category:Clones Category:Senior clone trooper commanders Category:30th Assault Battalion